1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to body structures of electric guitars constituted by solid bodies, necks, and heads, which convert vibrations of strings into electric signals, thus producing sounds via speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric guitars have been classified into two types according to body structure, namely, a solid type and a semi-acoustic type. Electric guitars of the solid type are each produced using one sheet of wood, which is processed and formed in a prescribed shape suited to a solid body that is complete solid inside or in which a hollow space is formed by routing and the like. Electric guitars of the semi-acoustic type (as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility-Model Publication No. Sho 55-2460) are each produced using a prescribed wood such as a Japanese (or Yeddo) spruce or other spruce, which is processed into an exterior board and a side board to form an acoustic-guitar-like body that acts as a hollow resonating body. This invention relates in particular to an electric guitar having a completely solid body.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional example of an electric guitar of a solid type, wherein an electric guitar 1 has a body structure constituted by a solid body 2 and a neck 3, six steel strings 4, a bridge 5, pickups 6 for converting vibrations of strings 4 into electric signals, a tailpiece 7, various controls (e.g., dials or wheels) 8 for controlling a tone volume, a tone color, etc., and tuning pegs 9. Both the solid body 2 and the neck 3 are normally made of a prescribed solid wood material (whose thickness ranges from 40 mm to 50 mm, for example), which is processed and formed in prescribed shapes and is then subjected to painting and polishing. Herein, the solid body 2 and the neck 3 are integrally joined together using adhesive, bolts, and the like. Reference numeral 10 designates a joining portion between the solid body 2 and the neck 3.
FIG. 10 shows an example of a conventional body structure of an electric guitar that is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility-Model Publication No. Sho 55-36872, wherein an elongated hollow (or channel) 12 is formed over the entire length of a body 2 approximately at the center of the surface thereof, and a neck base 13 is integrally elongated from a base portion 3A of a neck 3. Herein, the neck base 13 is sandwiched between a pair of elongated boards 14a and 14b, and it is firmly engaged with the elongated hollow 12 of the body 2 by using adhesive, bolts, and the like.
The aforementioned body structure of an electric guitar shown in FIG. 10 is characterized in that the neck base 13 integrally elongated from the base portion 3A of the neck 3 is engaged with the elongated hollow 12 of the body 2 with a relatively large contact area, which in turn guarantees a relatively high joining strength compared with the body structure of an electric guitar shown in FIG. 9. Herein, the neck base 13 is firmly engaged with the elongated hollow 12 of the body 2 by intervention of the elongated boards 14a and 14b made of hardwood. Therefore, it is possible to efficiently and effectively transmit vibrations of strings (not shown), which are transmitted to the neck base 13 via a bridge 5, to the body 2 via the elongated boards 14a and 14b. Thus, it is possible to reduce a transmission loss of vibration.
In the body structure of an electric guitar shown in FIG. 10, the elongated hollow 12 is formed on the surface of the body 2; therefore, it is necessary for a worker or a craftsman to produce the body 2 and the neck 3 with a very careful attitude in processing, polishing, and painting, for example. Specifically, it is necessary to process and form the elongated hollow 12, neck base 13, and elongated boards 14a and 14b with a very high precision so as not to cause differences and gaps when the neck base 13 is fitted to the elongated hollow 12 of the body 2.
In a process of joining the body 2 and the neck 3 using adhesive, when a relatively great amount of adhesive is used, an excess of adhesive may overflow from the elongated hollow 12 of the body 2 to dirty exterior surfaces of the body 2 and the neck 3, whereas when a relatively small amount of adhesive is used, a joining strength may be reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to pay great attention to the amount of adhesive used for joining the body 2 and the neck 3 together.
Generally, each of conventional electric guitars may have a “rectangular” body structure because the back and sides of the base portion 3A of the neck 3 are formed to cross each other with approximately right angles therebetween. Therefore, when a player (or a user) holds the base portion 3A of the neck 3, the player may feel a pain in a hand directly brought into contact with rectangular (or square) corners. This causes difficulty for a player playing an electric guitar at a so-called “high position” on the neck 3.